Rampaging
by PshycoDemoness
Summary: It is a hillarious short story!
1. Chapter 1

The findings of a prehistoric animal have been broadcasted live today of television. In fact the said animal is now rampaging through the city destroying everything in its path…oh my god that isn't a prehistoric critter it… it is Kagome when she doesn't have enough sleep.

Oh my…She is now chasing a man with white hair and what appear to be dog ears on top of his head. The moment she said "SIT" (about 15 or so times) the man face planted right into the ground and she is still heading to wards him… Jesus! She stomped all over his backside with her (now) bloody high heels! Oh to bad for the young man, for she didn't even realize she was walking on him.

It seems she has her sights trained onto another unfortunate fellow. It looks like he is related to the other man, indeed the man is towering over Kagome but she shows no fear…What is this? It looks to be a, a gun! She has a gun pointing towards (what we finally found out to be) Shesshy!

The man has said something very crude to her and she has now blasted him right into a car. Strangely enough it looks like my car…IT IS!!! GET BACK HERE YOU $#& I'm GOING TO MAKE YOU WISH YOU WERE IN &)((!!!!!OH YOU ARE ASKING FOR IT NOW &$!!! Oh wait…that wasn't my car…it was my brothers… (Smiling in relief).

Oh dear, she is now tuning towards the camera man! SHE IS HEADING RIGHT FOR US. OMG! WE"RE GOI----------------------------We are sorry to inform you but due to technical difficulties we are not able to show you what is happening right at this moment… we will now switch this over to the Little Munchkins until we are able to return you to your violent overdose news.

please review and tell me what you think.. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hello and welcome again to Violent News, we now bring you back to what is happening right now with our local reporter and brave badly beaten camera crew. "Yes after my camera people had the stuffing kicked out of them I "bravely" went over to Miss Kagome and asked her "kindly" to put them back down. (Not my fault that one of them pissed her off by comparing her to Kikyo)

Speaking of the devil herself, THERE SHE IS!! Kagome has tuned around! She is now facing her &( enemy! Is it me or does there seem to be pressure building up in the area?! ….SHIT THEY ARE GLOWING!!!! &) GLOWING $$ ENERGY BALLS ARE FORMING IN THEIR HANDS!!!!!

What is that moving in the rubble near the path that those $() ENARGY BALLS are going to be traveling before it reaches their targets? IT'S INUYASHA!!!! He has regain consciousness, but it doesn't look like that he will be awake for long by the looks of things….nope doesn't look like it at all. Both girls are now firing their "dangerous" energy purifying ball thingies at each other….What this?

A man, looks like a old fashion monk, has stepped behind the Kikyo clay puppet thingy that was raised from the dead and….GROPED HER BUTT!!!!!!!!!!!! Making her attack veer off and hit Inuyasha straight on while Kagome's smacks clay pot! Turning her into the ash and dirt she is and scattering in the wind while Inuyasha is now…..HUMAN!!!!!!! (also unconscious)

A woman who is welding a gigantic boomerang has now entered our chaotic scene and does not look happy…in fact I would say that she is down right &() pissed. (Someone in the background whispers "potty mouth". Turning around I decked the said person)

Since Susan has decked our camera man into Lala Land (again) we will let you have a short brake before we bring you back to the chaos and a new camera person…yah

Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Now that I have a replaced camera man I can continue….(hehehehehe) The woman who is welding the gigantic boomerang has now stepped behind the….perverted monk….what this? It look to be that she is about to beat the man senseless! She is now trying to nail him right into the ground with the said boomerang! As she is doing this we shall turn our attention towards the now accumulated chaos that is happening in the other direction…. WHAT THE !!!!

KAGOME IS NOW PULVERIZING A MAN IN A BABOON PELT!!!! The said man has appeared with a horde of the ugliest, most disgusting, revolting, indescribable, hideous, idiotic looking, horrifying, and (WE GET IT!) dumpy looking lot of demons in front of him. It looks like the _coward _doesn't want to fight directly with the cranky Kagome. Man she is going to be even more fueled when she reaches him. As Kagome is ripping these demons in the most horrifyingly graphic way we shall turn to the other direction and watch as (as we have just been informed) Miroku get the stuffing beaten out of him by (also just been informed) Songo.

SMACK CRUNCH THUD SWISH CRACK DUDUNDERDUNDERDUNDER (going through a few walls) Alright kiddies lets look back at the progress in Kagome's battle (the other man doesn't deserve a name) The horde has now been defeated, but what is this? THE COWARD SENDS OUT HIS PERSONAL BODYGUARDS (AKA minions). One has white hair and is holding a mirror, while the other enters the battle with a feather. The little white haired girl raises her mirror and is gathering some kind of white silvery something inside of the thing. (we are just informed) SHE IS &(&& GATHERING SOULS!!!!!!!!!!!

But Kagome breaks the mirror with her arrows. (7 years bad luck someone stated in the background….gets beaten up by reporter and states "for you it is") Do not mind the groaning person in the background at all and _no _I did not just beat up an overly superstitious camera man and will need another. Nope I did no such thing. In fact I still do have a camera person (reaches around and grabs the spare person that the station let her borrow just in case this happened again) she is still running the camera. (Smiles creepily)

Back to the little battle before us you can see that Kagome has thoroughly beaten up the minions…she is now advancing towards The COWARD when suddenly he splits into three &((( COWARD!!! Kagome looks to be seething and has now started to glow once again….SHE HAS PURIFIED ALL THREE AND THEN SOME!!!! She has defeated the coward!! HA HA AH AH ahahahahahaha!!! In your face you coward!!!! How do you like them apples!!! Since Kagome seems to have cooled down and There is nothing else to report except that Miroku is now recovering in the county hospital from serious head trauma. This is Violent News signing off. Good bye!

The End….I Think

Review!!! I may think of making this into a series...maybe


End file.
